After Fates
by KuroInu1213
Summary: Its what its said in the title. Based on the title of the DLC 'Before awakening'. Its focused on Laslow Selena and Odin and what happens after the final chapter in Revelations. And does get interesting and here are their match-ups (Azura x Laslow) (Odin x Orochi) (Selena x Subaki) Also Some (Corrin -female- x Xander) Please rate and comment I do want your opinion!
1. Chapter 1

_"Please save my kingdom!" He said._

 _"It s a world where fates intertwine. A world with choices and consequences. I truly hope the fates are kind to you there because if they are not... then death awaits you all. " He said_

 _"I will not force you to go... It pains me to involve you in another war," He said_

 _" 'We will always be watching over you, no matter where you are' " He quoted_

 _"I need you to kill me. You must kill the silent dragon Anankos." He requested, no begged._

 _"Listen carefully. Head to the royal castle in Nohr immediately! If you demonstrate your skills you can become retainers for the royal family. Then maybe you can find my daughter." He plead, "Next time we meet... it will be as enemies. Promise me you will return... I've put my faith in you... I trust you will end my suffering."_

* * *

Those words ran through the three Ylissean children as they went on this request for the silent dragon. They risked their lives as heroes to complete this dire task. Changed their identity completely. Putting their fate on the line for someone they didn't even know, but learned to be in the hands of Corrin, the dragon's daughter. They couldn't warn her about her father otherwise they would disappear as a result. They made a pact that they where so uncertain they would even complete and to be put in a war between Hoshido, a kingdom of light, and Nohr, a kingdom of the dusk. Luckily for them, the fates have been kind to them. Despite her refusing a side, all the hard work into becoming the retainer's of Nohr's royal family paid off. They ended up returning to Valla as they were asked to by the forgotten dragon.

Meanwhile the now young adults, despite being in this world only to either die or return to Ylisse, had families. The hot-headed Selena, surprising to the other two children was the first to get married, to a Hoshido's perfect Pegasus Knight Subaki and had the perfect child who was a splitting image of her mother Caeldori. While the blonde, theatrical former prince Odin met a charming diviner named Orochi and, in some how and some way, got married and had a theatrical daughter named Ophelia and bears the mark of the exalt despite if being gone from her father which would please Odin's mother if she were to see it. Where the flirtatious Laslow met Princess Azura, a beautiful and mysterious songstress with grateful dance moves as she sings as well as her singing voice encouraging warriors to battle similar to his mother. His own dancing was how he got acquainted with Azura, as well as speaking about his mother. As for him, he had two children, Shigure, who inherited his mother's singing and grandmother's grace as well as a natural talent for painting and Soleil, a flirtatious girl who flirts better than her own father.

During their time in Valla they were reluctant to tell their past with the others knowing that they may or may not say goodbye once Anankos was defeated, however they choose not to since they wanted their lords and the other soldiers to focus on killing the vile dragon to save the veiled kingdom. Once they reached the throne room, that was it. Their hearts where as nerve wrecking as ever, their fates have been good to them now and this is where their journey ends. As they entered they were attacked and Gunter accused Corrin and Azura to have done it, to be the betrayer while it was actually Gunter, similar to King Garon, possessed by Anankos. After defeating him, the army faced the unmasked Anankos himself. Finally, they faced his final form. To the Ylissean children it was similar to how the faced Grima. However this time, the area wasn't the sky, it was space itself, they battled the dragon's servants as they stars and possibly other realms witnessed. Selena wished she would be in her mother's arms again, being called Severa. Odin hoping they would live so he can tell the stories of the three great heroes from another time and place that help defeat the silent dragon and actually call the heroes Severa, Owain and Inigo. Where Laslow, just wished he could show his friends the dance moves he has came up with while his time in Nohr. They battled their hearts out. They are praying to Naga this all works out.

That is what is currently happening... Odin and Orochi are doing their best to not let the Vallites come any closer to Corrin by using their spells, mainly their tomes and scrolls along with their daughter Opheila, with Soleil (Laslow and Azura's daughter). While Selena is with her Husband Subaki as he helps her maneuver around the battlefield so she can protect anyone she can since she doesn't want anymore casualties, where Caeldori (Their daughter) and Shigure (Soleil's brother) are also together fighting as well. As for Laslow he is battling by his wife side protecting her from Vallites that want to take her life. This battle was a long and dreadful battle, as they see their masters and fellow allies getting hurt as the controlled Vallietes are coming from left and right in the setting of nothingness, no one knew when this battle was going to be over. Soon enough Anaknos begins to weaken as the arms stopped from working. Once his Arms and head where done for, everyone thought that was it, but no this where Anaknos is at most vulnerable, as a multi-eyed ball, and Corrin herself faces it.

As the fight goes on, weary Laslow keep on fighting, fighting to protect his love, hischildren and friends, with that in his mind that was enough or him to keep fighting, until he fractured his leg . A Vallite used a pole of the lance and hit him on his right leg to the point it broke his tibia, but the invisible soldier got close enough so Laslow can piece the soldier in the chest. He tried to get back up as he was still able to fight, he fell down and thinking it may be it.

"My dear!" Azura said running to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am quite fine my love.." Laslow said. "Please helped me to that rock." Then his wife supported him to the rock as he laid on the rock with his back up." This is just a fractured bone, I can still swing my sword. Just don't let the kids see this."

"Then I will say here until a healer comes." Azura said.

"No, Darling, go to Corrin and Lord Xander, You must, your song and the Yato is our only hope. Don't let little old me get it the way. I've survived a deadly dragon before just like this Especially Soleil, she may get reckless. Now go on my love." He says then kisses her. Azura looks unsure and was about to speak, then Laslow spots the strange, white haired bow knight Niles, Odin's companion.

"Niles!" He yelled then Niles comes his way. get Azura to Lady Corrin and Xander! Please!"

"Your gonna owe me for this!" Niles says, then grabs Azura swifty, puts her on his horse and takes off. While Azura looks back and tears up. All he can do is give her a smile and a wave and mouths 'I love you.' Then a Vallite was heading towards him, he thought this would be the end up still swung his sword around trying to stay alive as log as he could. Then Odin used his spell casting to stop the attack as Selena used her sword to cut though the invisible soldier.

"I can't believe you're on the ground, you idiot!" Selena shouted, "Don't you dare think it s the end! We are going back together!"

"I kinda broke my leg and I can't get up! Idiot!" Laslow yelled, "I thought it was the end."

"My dear friend the tides of fate have not given up on us yet, we will be here to protect you for thou are very important to us!" Odin said.

"Yeah... You're welcome" Selena said the blushes. "We are gonna stay here an protect you until this fuckin' dragon dies."

"Thank you. My friends." Laslow laughs. "Hey! Hey!" The group of friends hear Kana, Corrin's child, ask as he goes to Laslow,

"Are you alright?" Kana asked

"Yeah we are fine" Selena says, "Can ya heal him up?"

"Well I can help him deal with the pain, I'm not sure about broken bones but I will try!" Kana explains then uses his Bloom festal to help Laslow.

"Thanks Kana, that helps with the pain." Laslow states.

"Now all we have to do now is wait while we protect our friends from those evil doers!" Odin dramatically says.

"Well for that you don t have to wait long. Look! Mama defeated the evil dragon with her Yato!" Kana points out. As Laslow has his back against the rock, unable to see what's going on, Selena and Odin sees their Lords, the Hosidan Royal Family and Corrin are relieved that the sight of the dragon has disappeared into water. As the three Ylissieans listen to the Royals speaking to one another they all hear "Thank you for fulling your promise!" The three all smiled and chuckled as Kana tilts his head in wonder.

"Hey Kanna, do me a favor." Laslow said.

"What is it?" Kana asked.

"Give your mom a big ol' hug for me and say congrats. Can ya do that?" Laslow asked.

"Sure will!" Kana said then runs to his mother. The three looked at each other and Selena grabbed Laslow's left arm and puts it around her shoulders and Odin does the same to his right.

"You heard him say thank you didn't you?" Odin said. Laslow just nodded.

"Yep." Selena said. "I sure did."

"When should be tell them?" Laslow asked while looking around seeing everyone in joy ad relief. "That we only came here to kill Anankos? So we are leaving." The Selena and Odin looked at him in wonder. Odin spoke while looking at Ophelia and Orochi,

"In due time. We did make a pack we would go back together, I never knew I would make a family here." "Same here." Selena said, "Lets just get your leg healed, then worry about that later." The two men nodded. Then Soleil, Shigure and Azura came.

"Oh thank the gods you are alive darling!" Azura says then hugs Laslow and he gets his left arm and hugs her.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell us you where hurt I could've backed you up!" Soleil pouted then hugs her dad and tears up.

"Yes Father why didn't you? We could've protected you..." Shigure said. "You two where fighting so well I couldn't besides this isn't my fright time in this situation. I'm just proud two two fought so bravely, I couldn't be any prouder." He replies. Then grab both of his kids shoulders. "Now please do this old man a favor and help me up?

The kids grabbed their fathers arms and slung them around their shoulders, as Azura gets up and stands in front of Laslow, he sniffles "Thank you, I'm just so happy to have you guys in my life, thank you Azura, for being my loving wife,"

He then puckers up for a kiss as Azura peck his lips. "My love what's wrong?" Azura asked. "I'm just grateful, Of you and my children," He replied. His family then smiles at him.

Selena smiles at Laslows family, Subaki snickers as he gets off his mount, "What are you looking at sweetheart?"

"Oh, um nothing! Well... Azura and Laslow's family. It reminds me of ours, I'm just so happy..." Selena confides

"Yeah the war is all over, and now we can be the perfect family." Subaki says. "I wonder if your mother would say that too."

Selena giggles, "I think she would... to be frank."

Then Selena hears sound of wings flapping and a mount land behind her, She jumps up and yells, "Sheesh! Why do you have to scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry mother, I thought you where aware." Caeldori apologizes.

"Don't apologize sweetie, your mother was a bit flustered. Isn't that right ,sweetheart?" Selena blushes, then Subaki smirks. Selena stood there and looked at her family then starts blubbering, "Y-you..."

Selena looks at the both of them, "Caeldori, can you stand next to your father?"

"Sure mother," Caeldori repiles then gets off her mount then stand next to her father. She looks down, then back up and attempt to tackle hug the both of them. Subaki and Caeldori seemed confused at the get shocked by the semi tackle hug. Then they hear her tear up and blabbered, "I don't know how much I love and pound I am to have you two in my life. I feel blessed."

"Mother, I feel the same," Caeldori says then hugs her tightly.

"Selena, you, I mean us, we made this happened. I feel blessed too. Like fate has brought us together, with our beautiful , perfect daughter. " Subaki said hugging his family as he tries not to call Selena out on her crying.

"Fate has you idiot... my perfect idiot husband... Caeldori, you did amazing, you have definitely would have made your grandmother proud, you surpassed even her..." Selena blubbered.

"Mother." Caeldori said

"Selena"Subaki whispered, then Selena held her family tighter.

As for Odin he rans to his wife and daughter, and hugged the both of them and exclaimed, "Evil has finally been vanquished! Thanks to the help of Odin Dark, Orochi of the Divine and..."

"Ophelia Dusk!" Ophelia finishes as she does a pose with her father. Orochi then laughs and tries to do a pose too.

"You need to work on your pose mom." Opheila said

"Well I can for tell it will get better little one." Orochi replies.

"Will I be able to help?" Opheila asked

"Of course I forsee it in the future." Orochi said.

Odin smiles at the sight of his family doing silly poses as he ever so wanted, he started to tear up.

"Father?" Ophelia asked.

"Odin?" Orochi asked.

Odin tightly hugs the both of them, "I'm so happy I've got you two. It makes me feel like anywhere is home."

"Thank you father," The young sorcueress said. And Orochi just gave him a kiss.

"By the way, Orochi, didn't our daughter do amazing?! She was dogding like crazy and giving these alleites one hit KO's, like she was insane, We made a powerhouse! I'm so proud of you honey!" Odin hugs his family tighter and Orochi was nodding to the comments he said about their daughter as Ophelia blushes.

* * *

A day later, they attended Corrin's coronation along with the rest of the army and as usual the three friends stand together in the back to observe. Of course Laslow has a cast on his leg while able to move in crutches. Then they have a little conversation during this historic moment.

"Looks like you got a cast on huh Lazzy?" Selena said

"Yeah, Sakura, Jakob, Felicia, Flora and Elise said that they can only ease pains and heal flesh wounds, while fractures are out of the ordinary, but at least I have a cast. I will be out of it in a few months."

Odin laughs, "Well good to know you will be okay my friend."

"Funny thing is, I was supposed to be King." Laslow laughed.

"What you a King? The kingdom would've been a hellhole. But how come Azura didn't want it, wasn't her dad the former King?" Selena jested.

"Yes but she gave it to her cousin, Corrin because well, Corrin is better at being a leader than she is, I'm glad she didn't take it."

"Why?" Odin asked.

"I don't want right to rule, also the fact I'm Xander's retainer," Laslow said.

"Oh." Odin says. Then he looked to his left to see Gunter leaving.

"Looks like Gunter left huh? He wasn't really dead in the first place," Laslow asked.

"Dammit, I love it when Jakob and him argue." Selena grumbled.

"You think we should do the same?" Odin asked.

"You mean right now?" Selena asked,

"I thought we would say that after Laslow gets better."

"No, I mean in due time or in other words, are we capable to? We have a home there as well." Odin replies. Selena and Laslow look down. Then when they heard clapping Selena and Odin started to clap and Laslow whistled.

"Let's just have fun while we are here." Odin suggested.

"Sure thing, Prince Owain," Laslow smiled.

"Shh! Don't say that here! I am Odin Dark!"Odin said

"You are both funny." Selena stated.

* * *

A few weeks later everyone who was remotely associated with Corrin decides it would be best to go to the astral plane in her castle. Unfortunately for Laslow his peace in quiet recuperation is put on halt. Since we was staying there with his family until his leg recovers. While Soleil is out and about having a break from taking care of her dad, and Shigure, who is also taking a break, is flying his Pegasus with Caeldori, s for Azura, she is in the mess hall preparing a soup for Laslow. While he is sitting down in a comfy chair with his leg up enjoying the outside of the mess hall.

"Azura, honey, why is everyone here?" Laslow asked. While he sensed her walking outside once she stepped outside.

"They want to throw Leo and Ryoma a party. As a celebration of becoming Kings." Azura said as she passes the bowl of soup to him. "They can't help it. At least that's what I overheard Shiro said to Shigure." Laslow laughs the gets the bowl of soup and starts eating it.

"Thank you, darling I gladly appreciate it."

"Your welcome darling" Azura says then smiles, and sits in the chair next to him. "But, why Leo I wonder? Shouldn't it be Xander."

"Since he is King of Valla, He can't do his Duties at Nohr, so Camilla would be next in line, but she passed it to Leo and he accepted it. Odin said its hard work, at least when he came here to visit the other day."

"Oh I understand know, at least a little bit." Azura said. "Another question, Is it okay to just have all these people when Corrin is out on her 'Second Honeymoon' with Xander? Do they even know?"

"Well it will definitely be a surprise if they didn't know." Laslow said. "But its not like they left the plane like that before, they trained together outside the realm too."

"That true" Azura said. Then they heard the gate of the castle open and there was Corrin and Xander. in their beach wear, and tinted sunglasses.

"It looks like they are back. Speak of the devil." Laslow states. "Well lets greet them!" Azura says then gets up and helps Laslow up and give him his crutches. Then they get up and goes along near the throne.

Meanwhile Corrin gets a bullhorn and says "EVERYONE PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY NEAR THE THRONE THIS IS IMPORTANT THANK YOU!"

When they get there is a crowd of acquainted and children of friends that have supported her all this time. Selena and Odin come to Laslow's way. "Hey Azura let me borrow Laslow for a second me ad Selena need to ask him something.

"Sure." Azura said then turns away for a bit to talk to Sakura.

"Look real quick at he stage," Odin whispers

"Why?" Laslow asked "

Shut up and just do it" Selena demands So Laslow looks at the stage then sees a group of people that are very familiar, one being his father, Robin, the white haired tactician who was Grima's other side who miraculously survived his own "death", and his mother, Olivia the graceful, pink haired dancer from the Feroxi along with his little sister Morgan who is also a white haired tactician along with her father, along with the young l blonde Princess Lissa, and the vulgar hero Vaike, her husband, who are Odin's parents. As well as Cordelia, the perfect, red-headed Pegasus Knight along with Fredrick, who is the brown-haired royal knight, which are Selena's parents. They also see their friend Gerome the masked, dark brown haired hero with his wyvern Minerva, Yarne the timid tagrel, and finally, the one and only the dark blue Princess Lucina and her father who she inherited her hair from Exalt Chrom. Laslow panics and looks at Odin and Selena.

"Should we go up there now? I know they might be looking for us. Its been years." Laslows says.

"We don't even know if its really them, remember there are many others like them in different worlds." Selena said.

corrin starts explaining "I found these people during our honeymoon and they are from the kingdom of Ylessie, they are looking for their three missing childrem in the names of Selena, Owain, and Inigo, we should begin a search party,"

Then the wyvern roars and wags its tail. "Minerva, what are you doing? You sense them?" Germome sensed. The trio panicked a bit more.

"It is them, lets just give in. And tell em the truth." Selena said, Laslow sighs and Odin nods.

"Its the right thing to do." Laslow said

"Well your search is over!" Odin dramatically said

Then everyone turns to the trio in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Then everyone looked in shock. Then distinct chatter happens among the crowd of the Nohrian and Hoshisdan army. Then Lucina walks towards her former warriors. "Inigo! Owain! Severa! We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been? Why didn't you tell us? Only to leave us a note saying 'Going on a journey'? Inigo is your leg broken?"

Laslow nods while Selena looks flustered, and looked at Odin, "You just left them a note saying going on a journey?!"

"Better for theatrics" Odin said.

Laslow and Selena sighed, then Laslow spoke, "Lucina, well might as well say it. A dragon summoned us to help this people out."

Then silence ran through the audience and stage.

"What?" Takumi, Hoshido's 'pineapple prince' asked.

"Geez we were all gonna tell you guys after Laslow's leg has healed." Selena snapped then blushed and teared up while looking at her former army, "If you guys hadn't come... It would've been a hell of a lot easier to tell them. We have families now you know!"

Corrin broke in the middle and said "Well let me add it that laslow looks like is about to pass out so you mind taking this to the mess hall, your families can come too. And you can explain to all of us later so we can have a better understanding. How about that?"

They all nodded agreeing to the new Queen's suggestion. As Selena and Odin helped Laslow to the mess hall.

"Everyone dismissed!" Corrin said as the crowd despite, leaving the three families there. The Trio look at them then their families headed towards the mess hall while Azura held on to Laslow's crutches and gave it to him so Laslow can maneuver better. He then looks at his wife and smiled while she looks at him and walks towards the mess hall.

"You think he is mad?" Laslow asked.

"Maybe," Odin says, "But she won't for long if she is."

"So, are we still gonna go back?" Selena asked, then the two stared, "I just can't bear leaving them."

The trio went inside the mess hall with all eyes on them, they saw their Ylissean friends in one side as their families are in another, and happens King Xander, Kings Leo along with Niles and Princess Camilla are in the room too.

"Well this makes me get cold feet." Laslow said then limps his way to the front of the room along with Selena and Odin. Then Odin grabs a chair, so his friend can sit down and once he did, Odin leans on the counter behind him and Selena sits on the countertop.

"So, you three, explain yourself," Xander said, "Explain to all of us, how we got here."

Selena and Laslow stare at Odin and he looked shocked and he sighed "Do I really have to start off."

"Well you were the one who left the crappy note might a well" Selena lashed.

"Don't be so harsh," Laslow said, "Just start it off. Owain."

Then he blonde Yilsseian prince smirked and nodded. "Well it all started off with a man, who was actually a dragon that pleaded to save his kingdom out of the castle walls. He told us go to the Mila tree."

The Nohrians, Ylisseans and their families looked confused as ever while the other side somewhat got what he was saying.

"Not to interrupt, what is Tree you speak of where is it?" Leo asked.

"Who this dragon?" Chrom asked.

"The Mila thee not of your world, but the world we belong too. As for the Dragon... believe or not. It was Anankos." Laslow explained.

"What?! You mean to tell me the Silent Dragon, the dragon that we killed, sent you here. The same dragon that killed my family and ruined my homeland? Why?" Azura asked.

Selena sighed then explained "Well, it was his good side. That the dragon cast away plead us to help him. You see at first he was a dragon of love and kindness and cared about his kingdom. Where deep down he had beastal urge to destroy it. Since he had tremendous power, it would cause tremendous destruction. So he left the Ancient Vallites a song. But in due time it would cause him to go more insane, he destroyed an entire forest, then the humans of the kingdom betrayed him and then as you know it the kingdom of Valla, was destroyed. Afterwards he tore out his soul, and the soul that wanted to save Valla came to us after he found out we helped out to destroy Grima. I felt sorry for him when he told us that. So what he asked what two things, head out to Nohr and become royal family retainers to protect his daughter, and help kill him, so Valla will be a land of peace and Hoshido and Nohr won't fight anymore."

"So, you became royal retainers to not only help us kill him but protect his daughter?" Camilla asked.

"But who would his daughter be? Wouldn't she still be at Nohr?" Orochi asked.

"No, she actually is with us in our ranks." Laslow said. "It's Queen Corrin. She's Anankos and late Queen Mikoto's daughter. Mikoto fled with her child to Hoshido while Queen Arete fled to Nohr."

"I would've never guessed." Xander said, "But that does explain why Corrin is the only one who can transform into a dragon."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Any questions?" Selena said.

"Well one, are you planning on going back to your homeland?" Xander asked. The trio was not surprised he would ask such a question but felt on the spot, the looked at their fellow Ylisseians then looked at their families they made here.

"We honestly have no clue. At first, we were and wished we could go back sometimes because we missed our old friends as well as miss being called by our old names. However, we never expected to have so much happiness and have a family with you guys. So, we have no idea. I don't want to leave. Yet we've yearned to go back." Laslow says as he starts to tear up.

"Oh Lazzy," Selena said while patting his back.

So, his own father Robin comes up to his crying son and said, "Listen you had to make a very important choice, and it brought you happiness, just so you know we will be there for you no matter where you are. Your mother and I both love you. So, don't cry."

Olivia then hugs her son and pets his hair. "Don't worry Inigo, just focus on your leg for now."

"Mother, Father," Inigo sniffs. Then Azura comes to his aid and hugs her husband from behind, "No matter the choice, I will always be with you my love."

"Azura… " Inigo says like looking up at her. Olivia smiles and held onto Robin's hand.

"I'm glad you found yourself a keeper." Robin said.

"No kidding Dad." Inigo replies as Azura smiles at them.


End file.
